<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KT】赤色 by jellyfishick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644024">【KT】赤色</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick'>jellyfishick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KKL, KinKiKids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>過去的KK、現在的KK、未來的KK</p><p>文裡的都只不過是我對ftr的解讀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KT】赤色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>觸動自己內心深處的紅色，他希望和它融為一體。</p><p>掏出一堆鋁皮包裝顏料擠出深淺不同的紅，手指在上面打了幾圈隨意混合沾在指甲上，滿意地舉起手，昏暗的燈光下還未完全混合的紅色顯得格外迷幻，他本來就不擅長喝酒，看著紅色醉意又重了幾分。</p><p>那些越發越過分的互相試探在心裡發酵。</p><p>瞇眼凝視高調的紅色，他好奇嫌棄女生過度打扮的相方看見自己塗了指甲會是怎樣的表情。</p><p>或許他可以問他：</p><p>喜歡嗎？</p><p>後來還是沒問出口，喝到快失去意識時他隱約聽見家裡的密碼鎖被打開，半醉半醒之間一股怒氣從心底直衝上腦抓起一把顏料就往門口砸去。</p><p>對方一聲不吭地避開了四散的顏料，他又摸了一把顏料，一條接著一條往看不清的身影丟，直到再摸不到任何東西，他拿起茶几上的陶杯，舉到半空中蓄勢待發，卻遲遲下不了手。</p><p>那是自己旅行時特意到陶藝店做的，做了一對，這只是其中一只，還有一只紅色的在包裝精美的禮盒裡。</p><p>一時間他分不清是在對誰生氣。</p><p>這樣一鬧酒醒了幾分，他看見入侵家裡的人雙手擋著頭彎下腰半蹲著，平時在鏡頭前一副天下無敵的樣子現在卻一副投降的姿勢，好笑又荒謬。</p><p>放下陶杯，陶器和玻璃碰撞發出響亮的聲音，堂本剛讓堂本光一離開自己家。</p><p>當時細如銳針的話，不知道刺痛了誰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>「走開。」</p><p>笑著轉過身，拒絕的話聽起來更像邀請，寬敞的沙發上堂本光一偏要擠到縮起身子的人那處，頭擱在他肩上從背後欣賞正被塗上顏色的指甲，不安份的手悄悄摸到躺在沙發的另一瓶指甲油。</p><p>一滴藍色在光滑的暗紅上散開，隨著搗亂的手在指甲上亂掃，紅藍交融在一起化成符咒般的花紋。</p><p>「喂！」</p><p>懷裡的堂本剛發出不滿的叫聲，手肘輕輕頂了他一下。</p><p>趁人站起來前一秒收緊環抱腰間的手臂，過四十歲的男人像隻大貓一樣把頭埋在他頸窩，柔軟的髮絲蹭來蹭去，毛茸茸的觸感惹得人更往裡面縮。</p><p>「別洗，挺好看得。」</p><p>牽起塗得亂七八糟的手，像看藝術品一樣舉到兩人眼前，比自己要小一點的手不滿地抓了一下自己手心，順著他的動作五指穿過指縫，二人十指緊扣。</p><p>靜靜地看著交纏在一起的雙手，堂本剛把還未乾透的指甲油蹭到堂本光一手背，轉頭得逞地咬了一口鬍渣沒刮乾淨的下巴。</p><p>「你也別洗。」</p><p>「留到明天？」</p><p>「留到明天。」</p><p>「大家都會看到喔。」</p><p>「看到就好。」</p><p>「他們還會問長問短。」</p><p>「那更好。」</p><p>「更好？」</p><p>「那你就可以說，是我先生蹭到我手上的，因為我在他塗指甲的時候一直打擾他，弄的他整隻手都是，浪費了他的指甲油。」</p><p>「好過分的丈夫啊。」</p><p>「是的，他還不剃鬍子，你說過不過分？」</p><p>「怎麼就過分了？」</p><p>抬起頭湊到堂本光一嘴邊，蜂蜜檸檬味的雙唇輕輕印上。</p><p>「特別扎人，你說過不過分？」</p><p>封住還想繼續抱怨的富士山嘴，懲罰性地用力吮吸，堂本光一靈活地勾住過分甜膩舌頭，滿意地聽著交纏間水聲漸漸放大。</p><p>分開的時候不捨噘嘴挽留，嘴角扯出一絲曖昧，貪楚地吸入新鮮的空氣，蒙上一層水汽的圓眸呆滯地看著瞇起眼像狐狸的臉，對視間塗滿指甲油的手摸上結實的大腿，從膝蓋一直往上移，直到大腿根被人抓著了手。</p><p>「我太太總是搞些有的沒的，塗指甲、綁頭髮、一屋子的貝雷帽每天換著帶，他都那麽好看了，勾引誰呢？」</p><p>「奧桑、你說過不過分？」</p><p>故作認真地提問，眼角卻是藏不住的笑紋。</p><p>綻放出滿意的笑，手被鬆開後繼續往上前進，熟練地伸進高熱處感受著慾望的形狀，想像著用別處感受它的快感，在失去理智的前一刻雙唇貼在堂本光一耳邊。</p><p>「確實挺過分的，你要他怎麼賠你？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>堂本剛曾經覺得，接受雜誌採訪勘比過呼吸症發作的難受。</p><p>他討厭說謊，也討厭默許對方說謊的自己，但那時候看著坐在身旁對答如流的相方，他發現真話沒有想像中吸引自己，如果堂本光一講的不是謊言，他也會很討厭。</p><p> </p><p>「是呢，可能粉絲就是喜歡猜測這些吧。」</p><p>「那如果是以男性角度的話，會希望跟相方交往嗎？」</p><p>「...不會啊，誰要跟那麼麻煩的傢伙在一起，如果跟他交往了的話可能每天都要為了吃飯用不用桌布吵架吧。」</p><p>「那請問有結婚的打算嗎？」</p><p>「隨時都準備好，不過到現在都沒有對象就是了。」</p><p>「唯一確定的是剛君是絕對不可能的。」</p><p>記者笑說這樣的話可能又要讓粉絲傷心，堂本光一不負眾望地擱下一句「才不管他們」，再輕鬆不過的採訪，誰都知道裡面參雜著太多逢場作戲的話，會認真考究裡面一字一句的人也未免太傻。</p><p> </p><p>「剛才最後一句是不需要的吧。」</p><p>「欸？」</p><p>「又沒問你結婚對象是不是我。」</p><p>「上週不是被拍到了嗎，去你家的時候。」</p><p>「所以剛才是澄清嗎？」</p><p>「就當是回應一下。」</p><p> </p><p>收拾東西的動作隨著翻滾的情緒越來越大，把換好的衣服隨便掛在休息室的沙發上，無視還坐在沙發上的人，堂本剛一聲不吭地離開。</p><p>門鎖卡上的聲音比平日要響亮一些，衣服也沒有像平時那樣細心疊好，欠身拿過長款黑色襯衫，默默疊好用紙袋裝起，堂本光一仰頭朝天花板長長地嘆了一口氣。</p><p>回家吧。</p><p> </p><p>迎接他的是一片黑暗，打開玄關的小黃燈脫下鞋子放入鞋櫃，把不屬於自己的精緻馬丁鞋也放好，單手拎起兩雙室內拖鞋一邊脱著襪子一邊快步到浴室，走到浴室門口頓了頓，丟下拖鞋又轉身到對面的主臥，出來時前臂掛著一條淺紫色毛巾。</p><p>「Tsuyo？」</p><p>透過磨砂玻璃能看見裡面亮著不同顏色的光，那些顏色卻在堂本光一一聲叫喚後沒了蹤影，取而代之的是一陣滑稽的牧童笛演奏。</p><p>「我進來了啊。」</p><p>酒香撲面而來，自己被吐槽多年的浴缸上浮著兩隻小陶杯，一紅一藍像一對跳探戈的舞者，隨著蕩漾的水互相兜轉試探，一陣吹不響的牧童笛聲打亂了他們的舞步，吹笛人放棄般似任笛子半沉水中，垂下眼慵懶地看著水面的泡泡。</p><p>把已經倒進去半瓶的日本甜酒挪到滿臉通紅的人夠不著的位置，堂本光一伸手摸摸微熱的臉頰，順著柔和的輪廓撫上額頭，輕輕撩起遮擋著雙眸的瀏海，濕透的髮絲貼在臉側，一瞬間像回到了二十出頭的樣子。</p><p>一陣水花泛起，半空中揮舞的牧童笛潑了他一臉的水，瀏海奄奄一息掛在額前，衣服濕了一大片，看著終於露出笑意的圓眸，原本要拿起浴巾的手失去了動作的意欲。</p><p>從浴缸裡撈起紅色的陶杯，杯緣碰上藍色陶杯時發出清脆的聲音，堂本光一把瀏海抓到腦後挑眉看著迷迷糊糊的人，把藍色的杯子塞進他手裡，再一次碰杯。</p><p>「今天對不起。」</p><p>本來還沈澱在酒香中的人被請求原諒的語氣喚醒了幾分，笑意漸漸淡去轉為內疚，下一秒大量的水溢出浴缸，誰都顧不上被打濕的浴巾。</p><p>堂本剛把臉藏在他頸窩搖搖頭，收緊圈在堂本光一脖子上的雙臂，軟糯的聲線帶著點點沙啞：「...沒有什麼要原諒的事。」</p><p> </p><p>旁人都說堂本光一總是板著臉，自己卻特別溫柔隨和。</p><p>他們不知道的事太多。</p><p>堂本剛承認自己不是一個脾氣好的人，在情緒表達上甚至能算得上十分扭曲。</p><p>被公司警告不要再私下見面那天，「為什麼」是他的第一句話。凝重的空間裡沒有回應，他又問了一次「為什麼」，那些人憋出一些早年說過的理由，內容他已經忘記，只記得肚子裡悶著一堆反駁的話，在堂本光一一臉平淡地拉著自己之際，始終沒有說出口。</p><p>離開後一杯不知何時買來的熱可可被塞進手中，伴隨著一句「還好嗎」。</p><p>接過熱可可，他才發現自己的手在顫抖。</p><p>「沒事的，過一陣子我們再去跟他們說說。」</p><p>那時候他這樣說，堂本剛聽著，心臟像被鋼絲纏住一樣。</p><p>他喜歡堂本光一天下無敵的樣子，喜歡他像小孩子一樣說自己想說的話，喜歡他像荒野的獵鷹一樣自由飛翔，而不是像這樣小心翼翼的，一邊照顧著自己的情緒，一邊擋在自己身前守護兩人細弱又無期的希望和未來。</p><p>那天他久違地回了自己家，又痛又氣。</p><p>接下來一週如眾人所願他們真的沒再私下見面，以往被口頭警告時他們有這般聽話過嗎，沒有見面的真實原因，二人心照不宣。</p><p>難以啟齒的關心和在意化成了無意義的冷戰。</p><p> </p><p>迷糊間看著在水面漂浮的兩隻小陶杯，他想起以前吵架時差點就被自己丟到堂本光一身上，那是因為什麼事來著？</p><p>「你記得嗎，以前你差點用這個來砸我。」</p><p>「你做了什麼？」</p><p>「那時候我一直沒說『喜歡你』。」</p><p>堂本剛伸手在浴缸裡打撈了一下，拿起牧童笛輕敲了一下堂本光一的頭。</p><p>「那該砸。」</p><p>堂本光一笑著接過牧童笛，打量著濕透的樂器，問為堂本剛什麼帶來一起洗澡。</p><p>拉開一點點距離額頭貼在對方的額頭上，堂本剛閉上眼沈沈呼出一口氣，姍姍道：「好煩。」</p><p>下一秒耳珠迎來溫熱，沾了溫水的指尖在上面搓揉著，沿著耳邊的軟骨一直往上爬，最後整直手掌覆蓋上，堂本光一摀住他雙耳，親暱地蹭蹭他額頭。</p><p>堂本剛好想說服自己，他還在生氣呢。</p><p>「要一起泡嗎？」任堂本光一揉著太陽穴，他閉著眼問。</p><p>當靠在熟悉的胸膛，熱水再次淹過雙肩那刻，堂本剛跟自己說，算了。</p><p>什麼情緒也好，不一樣的價值觀也好，不同的處事方式也好，想和這個人在一起。</p><p>就是想和堂本光一在一起。</p><p>但還在生氣呢，他在心裡又強調了一次。</p><p>進臥室時看見床邊放著一個熟悉的紙袋，這個人是什麼時候偷聽到自己跟造型師說要買下那件黑襯衫的，太狡猾了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>爪子在木地板上快速走動的噠噠聲越來越接近，笑著往被窩了縮了縮，堂本剛抽出手伸到地板處，小吉娃娃激動地把頭塞到他手心，濕潤的鼻子偶爾碰到指尖，忍不住笑出聲，他壓著嗓子問：</p><p>「什麼事那麼高興？」</p><p>小吉娃娃停下動作側頭，圓滾滾的大眼裝滿了疑惑。</p><p>另一位主人不滿地咕噥一聲，收緊從背後抱緊腰身的雙臂，貼在比他先醒來的人耳邊，溫熱的氣息中聲線沙啞且低沈：「今天不是沒有工作嗎？」</p><p>安撫性拍拍愛犬的小腦袋，堂本剛轉過身捏了一下挺拔的鼻子，見那人還沒有要張開眼的意思，雙手又折騰了一番精緻的五官，把臉頰拉平試圖讓堂本光一更接近他的自畫像。</p><p>「今天要去公司啊。」</p><p>「我知道。」</p><p>一手抓著調皮的雙手，大拇指摩挲堂本剛指尖的繭子，熟練地移動到不算光滑的指甲表面，上面還留著昨天自己惡作劇的痕跡。</p><p>「等一下幫你洗掉？」</p><p>「你手上的呢？」</p><p>「不洗。」</p><p>「那我也不洗。」</p><p>一陣笑聲從被窩傳出，床邊的吉娃娃著急地抓著床，偶爾發出嗚嗚咽咽的叫聲，恨不得立馬跳到打鬧的兩人中間，堂本剛側過身想要把她抱上床，還未抽出被拴著的雙手，才轉過頭就被人固定回原位。</p><p>堂本光一雙眼彎成新月的形狀，睡得亂七八糟的瀏海也擋不住溢出來的笑意，反倒增添了一絲傻氣，堂本剛調整角度湊近他，那人修長的睫毛像風中的蝴蝶不穩地搧動，隱約能看見雙眸裡泛著點點光。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>「堂本桑。」</p><p>「是的。」</p><p>「堂本桑啊...」</p><p>「怎麼了？堂本桑。」</p><p> </p><p>叫喚自己姓氏的人欲言又止，微微張開雙唇嘗試組織話語，結結巴巴好一會兒最後還是什麼都沒說，放棄般嘆了一口氣，揉揉自己耳朵，埋在他頸窩裡又叫喚了聲「堂本桑」。</p><p>堂本剛記得某次演出，自己在舞台上抱著吉他，堂本光一也是這樣眼中帶光地看著自己，也是這樣結結巴巴。</p><p>幾經辛苦終於憋出一句話，那時候他說：「果然不是你的話就不行啊。」</p><p>自己回答了什麼來著，好像隨便扯了些有的沒的，真正想說的都沒讓溜出口。</p><p>對於回應愛的方法，那時候的他們還是很笨拙，要麼失去控制事後收到公司警告，要麼冷淡得被雜誌猜說解散。</p><p>想要觸碰彼此的手快要成功又收回，這種相處模式的原因，埋藏在兩人不敢正視的心底。</p><p> </p><p>不知道過了多久，小吉娃娃已經離開臥室去找她的章魚玩具，勾起食指敲敲堂本光一的額頭，堂本剛在敲過的地方落下一吻。</p><p>「早安，堂本桑。」</p><p>「今天是去公司的日子喔。」</p><p>下床之前他又強調了一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>如果每個生命都是帶著意義降臨在世上的話，那自己又是為了什麼來到這個世界。堂本剛想過可能是他寫下的每一首歌，可能是和樂隊一起做音樂的時刻，也可能是為了給台下的人帶來感動，但後來他發現好像都不是。</p><p>這些都不會成立，如果這條路上，從來就只有他一個的話。</p><p> </p><p>「你們知道這是什麼意思嗎？」</p><p>演唱會結束後總是舞台後最忙碌的時候，不同部門的工作人員在會場內穿梭，點算器材、在有限時間內收拾好一切，各種細節一個都不能落下。</p><p>房間外交錯的腳步聲和說話聲在無人吱聲的空間迴盪，才剛從舞台降下來的二人剛換下服裝，身體上還掛著炙熱的汗水便被叫來這裡。</p><p>經紀人和幾個趕過來的高層坐在二人對面露出不可置信的眼神，縱使他們從很久以前就有預想過會有這一天。</p><p> </p><p>「都三十年了，還有什麼沒做過呢，下一年三十週年，我們準備做一件誰也沒做過的事。」</p><p>「是呢，都三十年了，可能有些人會想既然都三十年了，也不用刻意再做些什麼吧。」</p><p>「是的，尤其是像光一桑這麼沒情趣的人。」</p><p>「不不不，你這樣、你、我、、這樣說沒邏輯啊。」</p><p>「三十週年的時候，希望KinKi可以以最毫無保留的姿態和大家繼續走下去，接下來、獻給大家『紅得像戀愛紅得像愛情』。」</p><p> </p><p>最後一首歌曲前那句話，經紀人聽見後經驗告訴他必須立刻把高層叫過來。</p><p>這不只是即興改動歌曲一起唱唱solo曲那麼簡單，這兩個人是真的不到玩火自焚不甘心嗎。</p><p> </p><p>「如果是問台上的話什麼意思的話，剛才我就講得很清楚了。」</p><p>「這不是你一個人的事，你想想背後那些工作的人，你的決定他們也一定會受到影響，還有、」高層看了一眼從進來後就沒開過口的堂本光一：「光一桑呢？那光一桑你怎麼想，你們有商量過嗎？」</p><p>沒有漏掉堂本剛臉上一瞬的動搖，他上半身前傾湊近兩人，正當想要再講些勸告的話——</p><p>「有。」</p><p>「我們有商量過，商量很多次了，這就是結果。」</p><p>坐在一旁的經紀人十指緊握到關節泛白，多年過去，那天在情緒失控邊緣整個人微微顫抖的堂本剛還歷歷在目，當年堂本剛一副要公諸於世的架勢質問所有人為什麼，是堂本光一拉住了他。</p><p>事後到休息室想向他道謝，門縫之間他的背影擋著堂本剛，轉身看過自己，一臉陰霾，彎下腰在那人耳邊講了些什麼，直到堂本剛點頭後才放心離開休息室。</p><p>那天他拒絕了自己的謝意，不是出自責任感、也不是覺得沒什麼大不了。</p><p>他說過的話此刻在經紀人腦海裡迴盪。</p><p>「這是最後一次。」</p><p> </p><p>「這不是一時半刻就能下的決定，要承受的我們都思考過，也已經準備好。」</p><p>在桌下輕輕掰開堂本剛緊拽著膝蓋的五指，滑入指縫毫不猶豫地牽上，堂本光一側過臉，語調放緩：「是吧，剛君。」</p><p>低頭努力地想要看清楚牽在一起的手，但快積聚成淚的水氣模糊了視線，壓下即將奪眶而出的感動，他堅定地看著對面坐成一排的人們。</p><p>「是的。」</p><p>十幾年前那晚掏出一堆紅色顏料，他氣錯過了回應堂本光一的自己，他氣再這樣下去可能這輩子都不會聽見那句「喜歡你」，氣可能以後都只能這樣曖昧地相愛。</p><p>他不要這樣。</p><p>如果這條路上，從來就只有他一個的話。</p><p>如果一直以來，沒有堂本光一的話——</p><p>那這一切又有什麼意義。</p><p> </p><p>「我只想跟你在一起。」</p><p>「今天那首歌是二十九週年的禮物嗎？」</p><p>笑著迫不及待把手探進寬大的紫色背心，熟練地撫上酥軟的地方，拇指壞心地刮了一下。</p><p>「嗯、疼......」</p><p>「只有疼嗎？」</p><p>把人困在自己與鞋櫃之間，堂本光一撥開擋著臉的瀏海，仔細觀賞孩子氣的臉漸漸充滿成人的氣息，無辜的圓眸充滿水氣，偶爾不受控地快速眨眼，訴說著主人正享受著難以承受的愉悅。</p><p>那雙久久無法合起的唇，他想嚐嚐是怎樣的味道。</p><p>「我只想跟你在一起。」</p><p>用手抵住堂本光一的嘴，快被攻陷的人喘息著，鄭重又緩慢地重複，有點艱難地拉著他的手放到自己左胸，堂本剛側著頭朝他笑笑，道：「這裡，一直都想跟你在一起。」</p><p>用拇指擦過堂本剛眼角的淚，堂本光一壓下他雙手，蹭蹭他鼻子然後輕輕咬下一口，被咬的人下意識往後躲，直到後腦碰鞋櫃，額頭貼著額頭，無處可逃。</p><p>他張開眼，棕色的明眸裡，映照出自己的模樣。</p><p>眼眶發熱，鼻子一酸，一時間他覺得又要看不清眼前的一切了。</p><p>但這又有什麼關係呢？</p><p>「我喜歡你。」</p><p>觸動內心深處的紅色，從最初就註定烙印在他的人生，抹也抹不去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6</p><p> </p><p>「消息已經發佈了。」</p><p>接過經紀人買來的兩杯咖啡，堂本剛小聲回了一聲「嗯」，把咖啡遞給堂本光一，他才細細含了一口拿鐵。</p><p>「所以我們今天待在公司看情況就好了嗎？」</p><p>縮在單人沙發的堂本光一把手機橫拿著，全神貫注地看著手機畫問，雙手拇指在屏幕上快速移動，偶爾皺眉。</p><p>「是的。」</p><p>堂本剛翹著腿坐在大沙發的尾端抱著吉他，低頭撥弦，側頭像是在確認音色，摸索了一下把剛剛按過的和弦都彈了一遍，最後打著拍子奏出一小段節奏急速的音樂。</p><p>靠在沙發邊緣的經紀人看著二人，一個沈迷於手機遊戲，一個在苦惱新的編曲，兩種截然不同的風格和感覺，讓人難以想像這是已經結成三十年的組合，更別說是更深一層的關係。</p><p>但今天過後，一切都會不一樣，今天過後，身邊的人看待他們的方式，將會迎來巨變。</p><p>是驚訝嗎？還是失望、又或是覺得被背叛，當然也一定有祝福的人。</p><p>一直站在最近的距離看著兩位堂本的他，說實話情緒起伏不大，縱使年末演唱會結束時他好一會兒沒有反應過來，但也就這樣而已，畢竟一開始發現二人關係的時候，雖然擺出一副嚴肅的樣子警告他們一定要小心，但心裡是格外平靜的。</p><p>怪不得啊、原來是這樣啊。</p><p>回到家看著妻子給自己整理西裝外套的背影，他心裡只有這兩句話，回想著他們人前人後的樣子，他反思可能只不過是人們習慣把愛規限在特定條件下，才顯得他們的關係那麼神秘又不可思議。</p><p>如果愛只不過是愛，那些藏不住的小動作和眼神，還不夠明顯嗎？</p><p>所以當堂本光一拒絕自己道謝時他也沒有再說些什麼反駁的話，他連警告都不想說了，拋開身分的話他甚至會拍拍他肩膀表示支持，就讓這是最後一次吧，這是對愛的最後一次壓抑和傷害。</p><p>愛就是愛，不應該有任何條件和限制。</p><p> </p><p>「Tsuyo。」</p><p>「啊、謝謝。」</p><p>接過堂本光一遞來的吉他彈片，堂本剛又彈了一次剛才那段音樂，用手機錄下來傳到樂隊群組後滿意地放下吉他，躺在沙發上看著天花板，哼著年末最後唱的那一首歌。</p><p>經紀人默默地離開了房間，等電梯時偷偷看了一下網上的回應，粉絲的反應比預期中要更平淡，相比震驚更多的是感動，推特上到處都是長長的貼文，紛紛向二人送上祝福。</p><p>到達會議室門口，他深呼吸一口打開門，裡面的人瞬速轉過頭看他，緊張地點點頭到空出來的位置坐下，翻開文件夾，裡面正在討論和篩選的雜誌採訪問題。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p> </p><p>[反應比預期中要好，上面的人表示，如果可能的話，你們兩位可以用官方帳號開個直播跟粉絲直接互動一下？]</p><p> </p><p>「光一！」</p><p>站在客廳中央的堂本剛讀完訊息喊了一聲，急促的拖鞋聲漸漸傳來，還帶著眼鏡的堂本光一走到他身邊習慣性先拉過他手捏了一下軟軟的掌心，問道：</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>「你還記得我們的帳號密碼嗎？」</p><p>摘下眼鏡狐狸般的雙眼轉了半圈，他想了想：「先把程式下載了，總能找到密碼吧。」</p><p>「巨匠——」</p><p>不滿地皺著眉頭，他之前就讓堂本光一把密碼寫好貼冰箱，那人卻一直說不需要反正不會用到就當沒了這回事。</p><p>「沒事，我來弄，嗯？」</p><p>把還碎碎抱怨著的人圈在懷裡哄著，像摸小動物一樣揉揉他的頭，往眼角親了一口，在鼻尖也親了一口，最後的地方還未落下一吻便先被躲開，堂本光一也不急，拇指輕輕按著蜂蜜檸檬味的雙唇，笑得像爛柿子一樣看著噘起嘴的人。</p><p>「笑一下嘛，剛君？」</p><p>「等一下直播你也一起弄好。」</p><p>頭靠在堂本光一肩上別過臉，堂本剛把手機遞到他面前。</p><p>瞇眼細看經紀人傳來的訊息，堂本光一聲音提高了一個八度：「怎麼今天在休息室坐了一整天都不說，現在回到家才讓我們搞這些。」</p><p>「你不想搞的話我也是無所謂。」</p><p>「沒有不想啊！」</p><p>聽著堂本光一快破音的聲音，堂本剛終於忍不住笑出聲來。</p><p>「那你搞不搞。」</p><p>「搞！吃過飯再搞？」</p><p>「嗯，肚子餓了。」</p><p>最後堂本光一還是親到了蜂蜜檸檬味的唇，還偷咬了一口，逃跑似地回到廚房，他拿著兩隻小陶杯又探出頭來。</p><p>「要喝酒嗎？」</p><p>摸著雙唇的堂本剛看見他手拿著上一紅一藍的小陶杯，本來還想警告這人不要再亂咬自己，抱怨的話卻一下子不知飛到哪裡。</p><p>「不是說了要開直播嗎？」</p><p>從剛才開始就受不住笑容的人傻傻地說了聲「對喔」，愉悅的情緒絲毫沒有減退，正當他要回到瓦斯爐看看的咖哩情況如何，堂本剛叫住了他：</p><p>舉起手，上面是塗得亂七八糟指甲，指甲油有些還落到了手指上。</p><p>「要塗新的。」</p><p>「要塗什麼顏色？」</p><p>「隨便你。」</p><p>堂本光一快速看了一眼咖哩然後把火熄掉，手在抹布上隨意擦了擦迫不及待地跑到臥室，出來的時候手上拿著兩小瓶指甲油。</p><p>堂本剛乖順地坐在沙發上等他，仰頭笑著，露出兩隻小虎牙。</p><p>輕輕牽著向自己伸出的手，堂本光一單膝跪著，身旁放著兩瓶不同顏色的指甲油。</p><p> </p><p>「奧桑、準備好了嗎？」</p><p>「萬事俱備。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>找天我們一起看新婚直播吧！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>